1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns substituted anilide derivatives of 1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetamidoacetic acid, prepared by amidation of said acid with suitably substituted anilines. These anilides are endowed with therapeutically useful antinflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic and anti-platelet aggregant activity.
They are represented by general formula (1) ##STR2## in which R, R', R", R"' may be: (a) a hydrogen
(b) a halogen, respectively chlorine, bromine and fluorine, but preferably chlorine and fluorine PA1 (c) a straight or branched alkyl chain, respectively methyl, ethyl, . . . , but preferably a methyl group PA1 (d) an alkoxyl group, respectively methoxyl, ethoxyl, . . . , but preferably methoxyl PA1 (e) a trifluoromethyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All these compounds are structural derivatives of 1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetamidoacetic acid (2) ##STR3## the antinflammatory properties of which were the object of a previous patent of Medosan S.p.A. (Italian application n. 47881 A/82 of Feb. 26, 1982 corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 467,308, field Feb. 17, 1983 and now abandoned), which is in turn derived from 1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetamidoacetic acid (3) ##STR4## (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 656,074 of July 26, 1967, now abandoned, in the name of J. R. Carson), a known antinflammatory agent known by the generic name of Tolmetin and used in therapy as the dihydrate sodium salt.
The anilides with formula (1) are examples of isosteric derivatives of the 1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetamidoacetate of o-methoxyphenol (4), an ester with antinflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic, antisecretive and cough suppressing activity greater than that of Tolmetin, with longer lasting action and lower toxicity. ##STR5##